Bajo la luz de la Luna
by Yumeien
Summary: -SongFic IchiRuki- Y yo se que nunca olvidare que bajo la luz de la luna yo te amé... Entren plis!


Ohayo minna-san!!

Aca traigo un nuevo songfic ichiruki, inspirado en la cancion **Bajo las luz de la luna de Los Rebeldes** una cancion vieja, pero muy linda.

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de este fic son pertenencia de Tite Kubo, si fuesen mios hace rato ya que hay muuuuuuuuucho ichiruki xD.

Bueno, aca se los dejo, espero que les guste.

***************

**  
"Bajo la luz de la Luna"**

***************

_Bajo la luz de la luna,  
me diste tu amor._

Ichigo miraba desde su cama hacia la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, la cual era tapada poco a poco por las nubes. Tantos recuerdos juntos en ese momento.  
Podía rememorar con claridad que en ese mismo lugar, en una noche con la luna resplandeciente tan solo unos días atrás, la shinigami que amaba se había entregado a él.

_Ni tan solo una palabra,  
una mirada bastó._

Como siempre entre ellos, las palabras estaban de más. Con tan solo un intercambio de miradas, pudieron expresar lo que tanto tiempo callaron, perdiéndose en los orbes de cada uno.

_Y yo se que nunca olvidaré  
que bajo la luz de la luna yo te amé._

Sentía con claridad los labios de Rukia contra los suyos, la piel de ella bajo sus manos. Se veía recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras ella, aferrada a su espalda, decía su nombre entre gritos y gemidos.

_Bajo la luz de la luna,  
hicimos el amor._

Y en el momento que sus cuerpos se unieron, formando un solo ser, ambos se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban, sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Jadeos incesantes, gemidos con el nombre de otro. Todo se entremezclaba en el instante en que se el climax llegó, descargando todo el placer acumulado.

_Tu cuerpo entre mis brazos,  
se abrió como una flor._

Ella era suya, él era suyo, algo que duraría eternamente. Enredados en un abrazo el sueño los envolvió, culminando con un beso de "buenas noches" el acto en el que ellos fueron los protagonistas.

_Y yo se que nunca olvidaré  
que bajo la luz de la luna yo te amé._

El pelinaranja observaba como la luna cada vez quedaba se ocultaba más entre las nubes. Como dolían los recuerdos. Cerró los ojos para apaciguar el sufrimiento, pero inmediatamente los volvió a abrir. La luna le recordaba tanto a ella.

_Yo no pensaba, no pude imaginar,  
que todo lo que empieza, tiene un final._

Las memorias seguían, saltaban a su mente sin que él pudiera detenerlas. Quien lo viera ahora no imaginaria que fuese Kurosaki Ichigo, ese joven malhumorado que nunca sonríe. Pero qué importaba lo que pensasen los demás. El ojimarron había perdido completamente su felicidad.

_Bajo la luz de la luna,  
me dijiste adiós._

Los días siguientes transcurrieron normales, pero él notaba que Rukia estaba cada vez mas apagada, sin fuerzas. Fue así como descubrió que la ojivioleta padecía una enfermedad. Desde hacía tiempo que se iba debilitando, poco a poco.

_Con lágrimas en la cara,  
me rompiste el corazón._

Esa noche la pelinegra pidió dormir con él. Ichigo no se negó. Estuvieron casi toda la noche hablando, Rukia lloraba, la vida no era justa con ninguno de los dos. Y en la mañana, cuando despertó, descubrió el gigai de la morena vacio. Intentó despertarla por todos los medios, pero la joven no reaccionaba. Esta vez la muerte se la llevó definitivamente.

_Y yo se que nunca olvidaré  
que bajo la luz de la luna yo te amé._

Lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro del shinigami sustituto. Atesoraría por siempre los momentos que vivió con ella. Le agradecería cada cosa que le enseñó. Especialmente la mágica noche en que se demostraron su amor. El destino era malvado con él. Le había quitado a su madre y ahora le arrebataba a la mujer de su existencia, porque la amaría eternamente.

_Bajo la luz de la luna._

Fuera, la luna era tapada por las nubes, borrando todo rastro de su existencia. Y en ese mismo momento, la lluvia comenzó.

***************

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que fue lo que hice?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mate a Rukia... no lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!!!!!! T______________________T

Llore como una marrana cuando hice esto.

Acepto todo, criticas, piedrazos (aunque duelan), tomatazos, elogios (si alguien qiere), etc.

Dewa matta!

Pd: la ultima oracion tiene una especie de doble sentido, seguro qe lo entienden.


End file.
